


Charmed

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gives Lydia a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the "Alive" universe. Set 8-9 months after "Sunscreen Seduction."

As the last of the guests left the Martin house, Laura turned to her girlfriend. “Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?” she asked Lydia.

“You’re here with me, so yes” said the redhead.

Laura smiled, blushing. “Well, you still haven’t opened your present from me” she said, handing Lydia a package.

Lydia unwrapped the gift. A look of delight crossed her face. “Oh, jewelry” she said, upon discovering a little black box.

Inside, made out of white gold, was a wolf. “It’s a charm. For the bracelet your aunt got you for Christmas” Laura clarified. “I know it’s kind of cheesy, but I figure this way I’ll always be with you…and did I mention people in my family are really bad at giving gifts?”

“I love it” said Lydia, whole-heartedly. “Just let me go put it on my bracelet right now” she added, disappearing upstairs and into her room.

When she emerged a few minutes later, to Laura’s delight she was wearing the charm bracelet…and nothing else.


End file.
